Wandering Storm
by Subzero Dragon
Summary: When a teen gets lost in a bad thunderstorm with his companion Espeon, he gets a major surprise and inspriation to travel. A one-shot story. (Continued in Wandering Legend. Thanks for the encouragement, all! :3)


It was a miserable storm. Lightning cracked across the sky for what must have been the hundredth time that night. A green-eyed boy raced under the protection of a tree, seeking shelter from the wind. It didn't strike him that the tree was a bad place to hide in a lightning storm; he was cold, wet, and lost. The fact that the kid was wearing a tank-top and shorts in October didn't help. He was regretting his fashion blunder right now. Jake West pressed against the trunk of the tree, trying to use it for a windbreak. He was alone, except for an Espeon that huddled down in front of him.

He was supposed to deliver some supplies back to his father, a clerk at the Pokémon Center in Mistralton City, but this storm swept in so fast! Jake had no time to even run back to Driftveil where he'd left earlier that night. He wasn't a trainer himself; never mind he was fourteen. The idea never really appealed to him. Why wander around for no reason? The Espeon wasn't even his own. It was a loaner from his dad when he was a trainer. All Jake had for himself was his pet Purrloin. It was back at the shop in Mistralton. The cat was no fighter.

Not that any amount of fighting could ward off a wall of rain.

Jake pulled his jacket over his head, even though it was providing no better shelter with the wind in his face. He wiped a lock of emerald-colored hair out of his face and blinked. There was no sign of the path he was following earlier. The torrent of rain made it impossible to see very far. It was weird though. This kind of squall in autumn was rare. Yet, here he was, lost and stuck under a tree in a torrent that he hadn't seen the likes of before.

"_I __**told**__ you this was a bad idea."_ The Espeon scolded him. It wasn't the first time Jake had "heard" Espeon talk. The Pokémon was psychic, and mind-reading and telepathy was normal to Jake. He himself had some minor psychic talent. Jake could "talk" back to Espeon, detect living things with his mind just a little, and juggle Pokéballs with telekinesis, but that was about it.

"_I know, Jade. Whadda ya want me to do!?" _He didn't mean to be cross with him, but Jade had a way of being an "I-told-you-so" when it wasn't appreciated. Jake saw Jade as kind of a sibling: the two grew up together. Jade always took the role of "big brother" and was often the one trying to shepherd the more mischievous Jake around. Jake was always wandering off, much to Jade's dismay, and this time it got him in a bind.

"_You didn't listen. __**Again. **__Now look what happened to us! " _Jade gave the younger boy a glare._ "It's going to be a pain in the tails explaining this to Eric- er, your dad! You're going to get us in __**such**__ trouble! It's __**your**__ fault, so I don't want to hear any-"_

"_Jade. Shut up." _Jake grumbled. He curled up tighter, pulling his jacket tighter around his body. Normally, Jade's whining would be tolerable, but being cold and disoriented put Jake in a foul mood. He groaned and scanned his surroundings. He guessed he'd wandered into the forest some ways, and he was usually confident in his sense of direction. The darkness had him totally turned around, and the rain wasn't helping any.

"_You don't see any shelter, do ya?" _He asked the Pokémon.

"_I can't see anything in this freakin' rain!"_ Jade snapped back. The Espeon was looking back and forth, his normally plush fur plastered to his slender frame, _"Not that we're going anywhere right now." _Jade lowered his big ears and sighed mentally. _"Arceus, I'm soaked! My fur's going to curl up..." _Jake wasn't surprised he said that. Jade had always been so meticulous with his grooming, often spending hours licking and preening his fur. He once spent an entire afternoon sculpting his chin fur just right. Why would right now be any different? At least his obsession over his coat was kind of funny, and Jake smiled a bit at the Pokémon.

"_You're worried about your __**fur**__?"_ Jake teased. When he didn't get a response, he playfully swiped at Jade's tail. _"Hello? You ignoring me?"_

"_Did you just see that?" _Though he wasn't really speaking, per se, Jake could sense a tense tone to his "voice."

Jake looked at the cat and scowled. _"Quit screwing with me. Its not funny." _He hoped it was one of Jade's lame attempts at a joke, but the Pokémon didn't respond. He swished his tail and looked back at Jake. The normally serious expression in his black, almond-shaped eyes was now one of fear.

"_Jake. I sense something close." _Jake waited for the punchline. Usually it involved Jade laughing at his stone-faced reaction and telling Jake he was kidding. No such reassurance came, and the Pokémon remained concerned.

"_Wait, you're serious." _The Espeon sighed again and nodded once, rolling his eyes.Jake was starting to get worried too now. He stood up and squinted into the storm. The sheets of water pouring down made any sign of approach difficult. Maybe Jade smelled it? It almost didn't seem fair how the cat was always so much more perceptive than him. He tried to scan the area with his psychic power. Maybe that would work.

Or not?

Something was blocking his scans! It left him with a shiver that wasn't from the wind. He could only compare it to a black hole where there was usually sunshine. He'd never felt anything like that before, and he didn't like it one bit._ "Jade...I sense something. I mean, I don't, but I...!"_

Jade nodded slowly, scanning the trees for the source. _"Its like a shadow. A darkness...and its getting closer. I have a bad feeling...a __**very**__ bad feeling, Jake...!"_

Jake was genuinely afraid now. It took a lot to upset Jade, in spite of his tendency to whine and complain about everything. As Jake was contemplating simply running away in the opposite direction, a shape suddenly charged forward! Jake only had the time to scream before it emerged.

It was a _Lillipup_.

The upset Pokémon bolted by, skirting the human and Espeon nearby and retreated into the brush. Jake and Jade were both silent for several stunned moments. Jake broke the silence first. He groaned and hit his face with a palm._ " Jade! You're a dork!"_

"_**I'm**__ a dork?! You were just as scared as I was!"_ Jake heard Jade "laugh" in his mind. Jake wasn't as quiet and laughed out loud into the wind. It felt good to poke fun at his "brother." A Lillipup! It was just a Lillipup! How stupid! He was in stitches from giggling at his Pokémon and bent over his knees.

A low growl brought another smile to his face. He chuckled again, enjoying Jade's annoyance. "Don't be a baby! That was funny." He chided out loud.

"_Jake...that wasn't me."_

"Huh!?" Jake looked up. The comedy of the Lillipup's sudden appearance was gone in a flash when he saw what was now in front of him.

The Pokémon that stood before him was both terrible and magnificent at the same time. It wasn't huge; the blue Pokémon towered over him only because it was floating. It seemed humanoid, but only vaguely. It had a black horn on its head and a billowing tuft of clouds, giving it the look of "hair" and a "mustache" of clouds to match. It had a long, sinuous tail, black as the night and dotted with spiked orbs. The tiny legs this Pokémon had didn't look suited for walking, and the Pokémon had them folded them against its tail. Lightning crackled between the thorns of its tail as the beast folded a pair of cloud-shrouded arms. It looked haughty and mighty, like the Pokémon could crush him with sheer pride.

Jake stared in awe and fear. This was the presence he sensed earlier! There was no mistaking it. Jake was terrified, but the Pokémon simply stared back at him, almost looking bemused. Its intense gaze felt like it was burning straight through him. It was truly a powerful experience, even though Jake wasn't sure he'd live to tell it. This majestic Pokémon could crush him like an annoying insect! Yet, Jake couldn't take his eyes off it. Suddenly, the Pokémon uttered a cry like a thunderclap. It was so loud that Jake was forced to cover his ears as he cringed instinctively. He blinked, shook his head, and looked up.

The Pokémon was gone. With its departure, the storm left just as suddenly. Was the Pokémon causing that downpour?

"What...was that!?" Jake blurted.

"_I think...that was Thundurus." _ Jade said. Even in his mind, the Espeon sounded astonished. _"Its a Pokémon that controls thunderbolts. We're lucky to still be alive!" _

"Thundurus..." Jake was completely shocked. He never knew such Pokémon existed. He recalled that feeling of awe and pride he felt radiating from the Pokémon. He'd never felt anything like that before. The sensation made him feel as tiny as a Durant, yet, it wasn't a bad experience. It was _amazing_, and the teen felt changed.

"Are there more like Thundurus?" Jake asked.

"_Yes. There's Landorus and Tornadus too."_

More like that one?! Jake never felt so exhilarated in his whole life. The thought of meeting such amazing Pokémon again made his heart race. Right there, even though he was still lost, he made a choice.

He wanted to find out more. He wanted to see these Pokémon himself. With a new-found purpose, he set out from the tree, a rather soggy Jade trailing behind him.

"_What's that smirk for?" _Jade asked.

"Jade," Jake looked back at his old pal. "I want to be a trainer."


End file.
